Cinderella: Camp Rock Style
by aquariusfreak2925
Summary: They were complete opposites.But what happens when they meet not knowing who the other is? Will they ever meet again or will they grow up forgeting they ever meet?
1. Chapter One: Summer & Surprises

**A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took so long, but school's been crazy. So that also means chapters probably will be spaced out, especially since I'm writing this and Everything Changes at the same time. **

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

_Brrrrrriiiiiiing_

_Finally, the last day of school was over! Summer's here!_ I thought while walking out of my Chemistry class. I walked over to my locker and met up with Caitlyn, my best friend.

"Anything special going on this summer?" she asked.

"Nope, just the usual, doing every little thing TJ and Tess tell me to do. You?"

"Well, for his 19th birthday Shane Gray's having a big party. He's inviting everyone from 15-20 to it. Are you coming?"

"Please, do you really think Tess would let me go?"

"Sorry, you're right, stupid question." We walked outside to see Caitlyn's mom waiting for her. "You want a ride?"

"No, I'll be ok."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later" She said walking towards the car.

"Bye." I watched them drive away only to see a teal convertible pull up. It was Tess and her lackeys, Peggy and Ella.

"Hey, dork," I rolled my eyes, "You better get home before mom or she's going to get really mad."

My eyes got wide, oh no TJ got home early today and for some reason I had to be home when she got home. I looked down at my watch to see that I had ten minutes until she got home, but it took me twenty to walk home. Oh crap. I looked up to see Tess and gooneys laughing their evil laughs while driving away. I guess I'm taking the short cut home.

I ran behind the school and ran jumped over a fence into someone's yard. I kept doing this for about eight minutes until I made it to our street. Thank you Lord my house was right in front of me, the only thing was I didn't know if TJ was home because the garage door was closed. I ran inside only to hear screaming as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Mitchie, where the hell have you been?!"

Oh, great, I probably won't be able to see the outside world until school starts again. I walked into the kitchen to see TJ, arms crossed, with Tess, Peggy, and Ella behind her, smirking.

"Um, walking home since _somebody _doesn't give me a ride home." I said glaring at Tess

"Don't bring her into this Mitchie. Now, for your punishment. You will scrub the kitchen until the stainless steal shines like the sun and you are not aloud out of this house, unless I say so, got it?" _Ha, told ya. _I thought while nodding my head. "Good, we're going out and when I come back I better need sunglasses in here." She said while following Tess out the door. When I heard the car engine start and the garage door close I walked over to broom closet and got the mop and pail.

You know, my life hasn't always been like this! I used to feel loved by Tess and TJ. You see TJ adopted me when I was a toddler and Tess and I were like blood sisters. Peggy, Ella and I were friends, too. Actually, Peggy, Ella, Caitlyn, Tess, and I were really good friends, like sisters. But on my thirteenth birthday that all ended. TJ told me how she only adopted me so I could do chores that Tess should have to do, Tess, Peggy, and Ella became my enemies, and Caitlyn became my only friend. Sigh Life sucks.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

"Get the hell out Shelly!" I said opening the door.

"But Shaney!" she whined.

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine, you're not that cute anyway!" She stomped out of the house like a five year old. I slammed the door shut and sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. Shelly had been my girlfriend for about eight months now and I just found out she had been cheating on me with not one, but two guys and that she was only dating me for the money and fame. Ha, and I thought she was the one.

"Hey Shane, how'd the break up go?" I heard Nate ask while he and Jason sat next to me, one on each side. I only grunted in response.

"Well guess what? We have something to cheer you up!" Jason said in his cheery voice.

I looked up at them with a straight face. "Yeah?"

"We decided to throw you a surprise party!" Jason yelled throwing hi hands in the air.

"Jason!" Nate yelled at him. I laughed at the two of them.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot about the surprise part. But, guess what else! It has a theme!"

"A theme?"

"Yeah, we thought it would be cool to do a masquerade ball or something like that." Nate said.

"Aw, come on guys, I'm turning 19, not 6."

"Shane, you're acting like we're throwing you a barney birthday party." Nate said.

"Can't we do this Shane?" Jason looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, "Please, please, please, please…" I knew it was either give in or he wouldn't shut up.

"Fine." I sighed looking at Jason's huge grin.

"Thank you, Shane! You won't regret it, I promise! Come on Nate lets go make plans!" Jason jumped up and dragged Nate upstairs.

**A/N: Did ya like it? R&R**


	2. Chapter Two: Dresses and Nate's Cooking

Mitchie's POV

**Mitchie's POV**

I heard my phone beep and saw it was a text from Caitlyn. She had been sending me pictures of dresses since this morning. She is the only girl I know of that is getting her dress the day before the party. Tess, Peggy, and Ella had all gotten theirs the day after we learned about the party. Right now I was looking at a bright lemon yellow dress. I texted her back telling her it definitely wasn't her color. A few minutes later I heard my ring tone go off.

"Hey"

"Hey, are you sure that wasn't my color."

"Yes, Caitlyn, I'm sure the only thing that color goes with is your personality, bright."

"Ok, than what is my color?"

"Um, for this party, I would have to say that you should go with a dark blue or magenta." We both rambled on about what she should wear for a few minutes until she randomly complained about how I couldn't go.

"I really wish you could come! I'm going to be bored without you."

"Trust me, you won't be bored and you know that if I go I would probably be killed by the she-devil."

"Yeah, I know, well I got to go, talk to you later?"

"Yep, I'll see ya." I hung up thinking I was going to get a moment of peace only to be called downstairs by TJ. Great just what I needed.

**Shane's POV**

I was in a limo coming home after staying with my parents for the last 5 days. The boys sent me there so I could celebrate my early birthday with them and so they could decorate our place.

I stepped out the limo and stared at our estate with amazement. There were streamers everywhere, signs saying "Happy 19th Shane!", Chinese lanterns hanging from the windows, and well if I keep going on with the list it might take me an hour to write down.

I guess I was so mesmerized by the decorations I didn't notice Jason running up to me. He gave me a bone crushing hug and asked me how my trip was.

"It was good. I loved being able to eat my mom's cooking again, it's way better the Nate's burnt grilled cheese." I said while Nate came up to us.

"Hey, at least I tried!"

"Ha ha, I guess you're right. Now come on and help me with my bags, I want to see the inside.

A/N: Yep, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

P.S. For Everything Changes on the Jonas Brothers fanfiction website I'm using (link in my profile) it says 719 people have read it and it only has 5 reviews. And I still need 4 more reviews for the next chapter to go up. So please, show me some love!


	3. Chapter Three: Old Friends & Converses

Shane's POV

**Shane's POV**

I looked in the mirror and struggled with my gold necktie. I got frustrated and threw it down on my dresser.

"You still don't know how to tie your own tie, do you?"

I looked in my doorway and saw a girl dressed in a white qipao, my best friend Lian. We had met at Camp Rock and then she became our producer.

"Maybe,"

"Give me it." She grabbed my tie and tied it perfectly around my neck. "So where are Nate and Jason? I want to catch up with you guys, since the last time we talked it was on business."

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie, where are my keys?" TJ called. I picked them up from the counter and walked into the living room.

"Aren't you a little too old for this party. The invitation only says 15-20 year olds."

"Well, I may not be 20, but I do look it, right?" She said giving me her evil glare.

"Oh, of course, I don't know what I was thinking.

"Tessy, dear, lets go, we still have to pick up Ella and Peggy."

"Coming, mother."

I watched as Tess pranced down the stairs in her green dress and matching mask.

"Now we'll be gone till at least midnight, so make sure you're in bed by then because you have a lot to do tomorrow." I slammed the door after they were gone and turned on the TV. A few minutes later my phone began to ring. It was Caitlyn.

"Lock the door and get outside, now."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I turned off the TV and went outside to see Caitlyn pulling up in her car. She immediately got out a pulled me back to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she started driving.

"We, my friend, are going to my house to get ready for the party of the century."

"But you know I'm not allowed out of the house."

"Ah, come on Mitchie live a little. And besides, I promise I'll get you home before they do. So any idea when they'll be out to?"

"TJ said they'll be out till at least midnight."

"Then I'll get you home before midnight."

"There's still another problem. I have nothing to wear."

"Leave that up to me."

**CCRS**

"It's got to in here somewhere!"

"What are you looking for Caitlyn?" I asked while watching her get lost in her closet.

"The dress I was planning for you to wear."

"You really don't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I want to. Ha, found it!" She pulled out a black strapless dress and shoved it toward me. "Here, try it on while I get your mask."

I pulled off my clothes and slipped on the dress. Amazingly, not only did it fit but I also looked good. It hit all the good parts of my body and hid all the bad.

"Here this is yours." Caitlyn said coming back into the room and throwing me my mask, but this time with her dress on. It was a magenta one-strap dress.

"See Caitlyn, I told you magenta was your color."

"Yep, and you were right like you always are. So now for shoes. Umm, I'll go with these white ones and you can have these red ones."

"Um, Caitlyn what size are these?"

"10, why?"

"I'm a 7, these are never going to fit me."

"Well, what else are you gong to wear?"

I looked at my converses across the room. "Well I guess I'm starting a new fashion statement."

A/N: Everything Changes STILL needs 4 more reviews until the next chapter goes up. Seriously people, how hard is it to say "Hi, love your story."? That's all I want. Please review!


End file.
